


One Night of Us

by hidekaneheadcanons



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, somewhat of an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidekaneheadcanons/pseuds/hidekaneheadcanons
Summary: Hide is part of a secret organization trafficking both luxuries and necessities to the underground ghoul city. He also just so happens to be dating the King.





	One Night of Us

**Author's Note:**

> For Hidekane Week: Day 3: Late Night Snack Run

Hide walked down the road, sucking on a sucker and swinging his shopping bags. He turned down a dark alley, away from the crowd of people walking in the busy streets as they headed home from their jobs. The sun was setting and the city’s lights illuminated the way, Hide stepping over garbage and other debris as he made it closer to his destination.

Usually he was the one who made it there first. However, today he saw a dark figure hanging back in the shadows. Hide sprinted forward and Kaneki pushed off the wall, holding out his arms as Hide leapt into them.  Hide wrapped his arms around Kaneki’s neck and his legs around his waist. Kaneki spun them around, smiling.

“Did you miss me?” Kaneki pressed his forehead against Hide’s, his expression gentle.

Hide plucked the sucker out of his mouth and touched his lips against Kaneki’s. “Yeah.”

Kaneki hummed a pressed into the kiss, wrinkling his nose a little – probably from the taste of the candy Hide was eating. Hide let his eyes flutter closed and held onto Kaneki’s shoulders as Kaneki kept a firm grip on his hips.

Hide dropped his head to Kaneki’s shoulder when he was out of breath, turning his face towards Kaneki’s throat. He brushed his lips against Kaneki’s pulse and spoke gently.

“It’s been too long.” Over a month to be exact. “Have things been okay?”

“It’s been a little rough, but it’s better now.” Kaneki gently set Hide down, then massaged the furrow between Hide’s brows with his thumb. “Don’t worry too much.”

“Can’t be helped.” Hide caught Kaneki’s hand and brought it down to his cheek, leaning his face into his palm. “I love you."

“Love you too.” Kaneki pecked Hide’s forehead. “Now, what kind of goodies did you bring me?”

“Right.” Hide lifted his shopping back and held it open so Kaneki could riffle through it. “Some good coffee beans, of course. Books. A few other things.” He watched as Kaneki pulled out a necklace. “That’s a gift, by the way. We missed our one year anniversary, so…”

Kaneki held it up to get a better look, smiling slightly. “It’s pretty.” It was a pale stone that was cut into a rectangle, Kaneki’s name carved into one side, and Hide’s on the other.

“I have a matching one.” Hide pulled his out of the neckline of his shirt and held it up next to Kaneki’s. Kaneki ran his finger over the engraving. Hide took the stone out of his hands and made sure the clasp to the necklace was fastened. Then, he draped it over Kaneki’s neck.

Kaneki held out his hand. “Should we get going?”

Hide took his hand and let him lead him away. They went into a building, then down a few corridors, and finally into a basement, which had one of the many entrances into the maze that was the ghoul city underneath Tokyo.

Kaneki knew the city well – all the entrances – all the parts that were even abandoned by the ghoul civilization – which was much smaller than it used to be. Crackdowns by the CCG meant less food and more cannibalism – which meant the number of ghouls was steadily decreasing. That added with the CCG’s slaughtering – without regard for innocence – meant there was nowhere near the population there used to be.

Hide never saw the city in its glory as a child – his parents told him stories of it, but he never saw it himself. It wasn’t until he met Kaneki that he actually saw the city – the rubble of it that was remaining, anyway.

Hide’s family was part of a human network that transported supplies to the city under the CCG’s noses. That included everything from coffee beans to necessities to keep structures from disrepair. Hide’s part in everything wasn’t so much the actual trafficking, but hacking into both the CCG and government systems to hide all of it.

Hide hadn’t met Kaneki until he went to a meeting with one of the few ghoul managements still functioning – Anteiku. Years later, a white-haired man contacted him for support – for Hide’s skill in hacking to gather information to support the fight against the CCG. Hide didn’t recognize him at first and he could hardly imagine the meek boy he first met had become the one-eyed king – a leader for all ghouls. A ghoul that was leading a mass rebellion.

Hide squeezed Kaneki’s hand as they passed by vacant houses. Hide didn’t remember them being empty the last time they went through the area. Kaneki squeezed his hand back, his jaw tense. Kaneki looked like he was being eaten from the inside.

Hide wondered what he could do to help. He had been gathering information in Kaneki’s absence, knowing it would be needed when they met again. “I found some info on –“

Kaneki shook his head sharply. “Let’s just – just let it be us tonight.” Kaneki turned to face him, taking Hide’s other hand as well, his eyes pleading. “I just want to think of you for a little while.”

Hide’s heart ached and he swallowed the lump in his throat. “Yeah. Just me and you. Let’s go home, okay? We can have some nice coffee and we can curl up together and you can read one of the books I brought you.”

Kaneki smiled, but this time it didn’t reach his eyes. Hide reached for him, tucking his face against his shoulder. Hide ran his fingers through Kaneki’s hair. “It’ll be okay. We’ll work through this. We’ll figure it out.” Kaneki’s arms wrapped around him, holding him tight. “We don’t have to solve it all tonight. Like you said, just us. You deserve a day to unwind too. You can’t keep functioning if you don’t give yourself a break.”

Kaneki nodded and stepped back, taking a deep breath. Hide held out his hand. Kaneki took it, letting Hide guide him forward. He’d been there so many times he knew the way anyway. After all, Hide’s home was with Kaneki.


End file.
